


It’s an ordinary Sunday, but it’s a special Sunday

by rinnenotsubasa



Series: Xu Minghao Rules [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, University AU, mentions of drinking and sex, my poor attempt at comedy, side SoonHui, yay i'm finally joining the Gyuhao party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7912153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnenotsubasa/pseuds/rinnenotsubasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mingyu just wanted to chill at the sofa, watch his favorite comedy show, and enjoy the cake he just baked. It was a simple wish and he didn’t think that the universe would throw many obstacles to stop him from getting that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s an ordinary Sunday, but it’s a special Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for an assignment in Coursera’s “Creative Writing: The Craft of Plot” course. 
> 
> The assignment:  
> \- Create a character that has three specific wants (concrete objects).  
> \- Give three reasons why the character wants these items.  
> \- Give three weaknesses to the character.  
> \- Write 250 words where every other sentence is a rising action  
> \- Use one word from the following list of 12 words in each sentence that has a rising action: trick, memory, aboard, tiger, pretend, carrot, appliance, cage, rings, crow, filthy, explode.
> 
> I don’t think I got the assignment right, but whatever. It got me into writing.
> 
> I thought hard about Mingyu’s weaknesses. He literally can do everything. 
> 
> Title from The Babystars – Sunday (Yakitate!! Japan OST)

It was Sunday. Mingyu thanked the universe, God, or whatever higher being there was because it’s _finally Sunday_.

The past two weeks had been extremely stressful for him. It was exam period and he couldn’t even take some time off from part time job; his boss was the incarnation of Satan himself and he was too broke. And finally, on Friday the exam was over. After that he went straight to work. Saturday was spent at work too. He took an extra shift to cover a co-worker. The said colleague was going on vacation to celebrate his graduation. Mingyu was jealous that his co-worker had some money to spare for vacation (he was barely earning some to cover his living expenses), but he didn’t brood about it and worked the whole Saturday with a smile on his face, happy that he’s going to get some extra money.

Then came Sunday, with the perfect temperature, not too cold like it had been for days. No exams to study for, no work shifts. A great Sunday.

He woke up feeling great, and after washing his face he went straight to the kitchen. He went shopping after work yesterday and got all what he needed to make a carrot cake. As he sifted the flour and cinnamon into a large bowl, once again he felt a surge of grateful joy. This cheap and run down room he rent had a decent enough kitchen to satisfy his cooking and baking needs. 

He put the brown sugar, eggs, vanilla, and a bunch of other stuffs in a separate bowl, taking a few seconds to consider the quantity of the ingredients before putting them in. He didn’t have a recipe with him. He just relied on the memory from when he went to his grandmother’s and saw her baking. He’s never really the type to follow guidebooks or recipes anyway. His intuition and sense of taste had never let him down. 

While waiting for the cake to bake, Mingyu walked to the TV, taking the remote on top of it and pushed the power button. The screen remained dark. He put the remote down and reached to the power button at the lower side of the TV to receive the same reaction. 

His first thought was to fix it himself. He’d done it before with Jeonghan and Seokmin’s TV. They had the same brand. The thing was he didn’t have the tools. So he went out from his room and walked to the door at the end of the corridor.

The door opened to show Seokmin with his perpetual smile (of course, Jeonghan would never lift his lazy ass to open the door). The smiling man greeted Mingyu enthusiastically and ushered him to get in. Inside Mingyu saw Jeonghan laying at the sofa, waving his hand in a languid movement. 

“So, to what do we owe the pleasure of this visit?” said Seokmin.

“Uhm, actually I need to borrow your toolbox. My TV’s acting weird. Might be the same problem yours had.”

“Oh, sure! Let me get it for you.” Seokmin immediately turned his body towards another room, but his steps stopped when Jeonghan let out a voice from the sofa.

“Seokmin, before we can lend Mingyu the tools, I need him to do something first.”

In contrast to Seokmin’s, Jeonghan’s smile brought uneasiness to Mingyu. He knew that whatever Jeonghan’s going to make him do was nothing good. He turned towards Seokmin with his best puppy eyes, pleading to be saved from the agony, but realized when he saw Seokmin’s sparkling eyes that this self-proclaimed Jeonghan’s fool would never do anything to go against the king’s wishes.

Mingyu sighed. 

**

Mingyu was back at his room, TV now up and running. He felt great after fixing the TV, but still mentally exhausted. The aftereffect of following Jeonghan’s order. Oh, the things he’d do for a relaxing Sunday.

By then the cake was baked and he put it out from the oven to cool it off. Then he went back to the TV, moving his fingers over the remote to change the channel. His favorite comedy show wouldn’t be on for another 15 minutes, but he changed the channel anyway. He figured he could just laze away on the couch and watch any random thing while waiting for the show. Maybe there would be new and interesting commercials. 

Just as Mingyu’s rear touched the cushion of his sofa, it gave a loud shriek and collapsed underneath him. For a while Mingyu just sat on the broken sofa, buttocks slightly numb from the fall, dumbfounded at the unexpectedness of the recent event.

After he got up, he looked down to the broken thing that used to be a sofa, his lovely and comfy sofa, and tears started forming in his eyes. It was like parting with a dear friend. Plus, he had no money to afford another sofa, not even a secondhand.

But it was not in Mingyu’s nature to mope around and in his attempt to cheer himself up, the memory from a lunch he had a couple days ago came into mind. He was with Seungcheol that day, and the older said that he and his roommate was going to throw away their couch. So with hopeful strides, Mingyu moved one floor up to Seungcheol’s room. 

“Hey, have you get rid of your sofa yet?” said Mingyu after Seungcheol opened the door and greeted him.

“Not yet.”

“Great! Can I have it? Mine just broke down.”

Seungcheol responded to Mingyu’s enthusiasm with somewhat a hesitant look. “Uhm, yeah, sure... But you might want to take a look at it first?”

“Yeah, that’ll be great!”

In a moment Mingyu was inside Seungcheol’s room, hand roaming all over Seungcheol’s sofa, checking for the condition.

“Hey, this is a good sofa and it’s still in good condition. You sure you want to give it away?”

Seungcheol said yes but before he could elaborate, another voice came in.

“I’m not sitting in that couch ever again.”

Mingyu turned to see Jihoon walking into the room. The shorter guy had a terrifying look in his eyes and Mingyu would’ve faltered if he hadn’t realize that the gaze was directed to the sofa and not him. 

“You see...” Seungcheol started slowly, as if he wasn’t sure it was the right thing to say. “We decided to get rid of it because Soonyoung and Junhui and were hanging out here, we all got drunk, and after Jihoon and I went out for a bit to get some more snacks, we saw them getting it on at the couch.”

“Oh.”

“Which is why I’m not sitting on that couch and those idiots are not getting their asses inside this room ever again.” Jihoon’s voice was filled with menace and Mingyu reminded himself not to get on Jihoon’s bad side.

“Okay, I got it. I don’t mind though.”

Jihoon looked at him with an incredulous look while Seungcheol said, “You sure?”

Mingyu said he’s sure so Seungcheol nodded and offered to help him get the couch to his room. Seungcheol asked if Jihoon was interested to help but Jihoon just shot him a glare.

On the way down the stairs with the couch, Mingyu and Seungcheol met Soonyoung. The blonde greeted them, smile reaching to his small eyes, and offered to help. Mingyu said they’re good and Soonyoung proceeded his way up. 

Seungcheol said to Soonyoung’s back. “Are you going to my place?”

“Yeah. I’m crashing for a bit until Jun’s done working.”

Seungcheol said that he didn’t think it was a good idea but it seemed like Soonyoung didn’t hear it. He threw a look at Mingyu and they both shook their heads. When they were off the stairs and arrived at Mingyu’s floor, they heard a slam and a loud whine from above.

“I thought we’re friends!” Soonyoung’s whiny voice said.

“Friends don’t hump on their friend’s sofa and make their friend traumatized for life. Now go away and don’t come back!”

**

He got all the things he wanted. A TV, a sofa, and a cake. He was ready to enjoy his Sunday. But then he saw the trash can at the corner of the room and remembered he had to take out the trash today or he had to wait for another three days for the trash truck to pick it up. He set out for the trash collection point just next to his apartment building. Since it was a short walk, he thought it would be okay to leave the door unlocked. 

When he got back to his room, he saw the crown of a brown head poking out from his couch. He knew who it belonged to and his heart beat slightly faster. The other’s presence always had this kind of effect on him. 

“Your door's unlocked.” The person, Xu Minghao, said with his mouth full and eyes to the TV. The plastic box that contained Mingyu’s carrot cake was clutched in his hands. 

“Yeah, I just got out to throw the trash.” Mingyu said as he walked to the sofa, lifted Minghao’s legs and put them on his lap when he’s settled at the couch. 

“New couch.”

“Got it from Seungcheol and Jihoon.”

“Why did they give it to you?”

“They’re not feeling like sitting in it again after Soonyoung and Jun had sex on it.”

Minghao turned his face away from the TV to show Mingyu his disgusted look. “Can’t say I’m surprised. About Soonyoung and Jun doing it on other people's couch, I mean.” Mingyu hummed in agreement. 

Minghao took his legs from Mingyu’s lap and put them down on the floor, but didn’t try to get off from the sofa. He snuggled to the back of the couch and turned his attention back to the TV. His right hand moving back and forth from the plastic box to his mouth.

Mingyu stole a glance towards Minghao. The cake on his lap was already reduced into two small cuts and a few crumbs. His eyes were glued towards the TV, which was showing a cartoon of a tiger getting his head hit by a crow’s beak (Minghao had changed the channel). 

It wasn’t what Mingyu had in mind, but it was a great Sunday. And when Mingyu silently leaned closer and carefully linked his arm around the younger’s waist (they’re not dating, _yet_ , so he was ready for getting a chop on the head), receiving no resistance at all, Mingyu thought that his Sunday just became perfect.


End file.
